The Senator and The Jedi
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: It follows Padame and Anakin's life through the time of Attack of the Clones, right up to the moment they meet Anakin's new Padawan.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_Padme looked out the window as the water craft speed across the water heading for the small lake town of Varykino or also known as the Lake Country, the waters was really choppy do to the storm that was brewing on the horzion._

_" Sorry for the rough the waters Milady," Paddy turned towards the young girl that was in his care. " There is a bad storm heading towards us and it may it us late tonight or early tomorrow morning." _

_" Oh I just hope that it doesn't happen at all," Padme turned away from the window and giving the older man a warm smile. " But we need the rain, it has been a little dry this summer." _

_" Yes it has been dry." the older man said. " So what do you plan to go back to Coruscant, I believe you are doing a great job here on Naboo, and I wish that you could stay here in the Senate instead heading to that place." He gave her a sad smile, because she would be leaving her people here and she was doing a great job to see that the people's wishes are carried out._

_" I know what you mean Paddy, but the Queen really wants me to do this," Padme sighed. " She believes that I'm the right person who could do something in the Galactic Senate, but I still have my doubt on that." there was a little sound of doubtfulness in her voice._

_" Now that doesn't sound like the brave young woman who risked her life for the people of Naboo." Paddy tried his best to somewhat cheer up the young Senator._

_" Thanks Paddy," Padme gave him a real smile this time." I guess you can say I have a lot on my mind is all." _

_" It doesn't have anything to do with a very young boy that helped out with the Battle of Naboo?" Paddy said. " Or is because it has something to do with the Chancellor."_

_" Please don't say that man's name to me," a cold chill went down Padme's back._

_" There is something very evil about him, but what I don't know." _

_" I never liked him or his family for that matter." was all Paddy said._

_The house and dock was coming up so Paddy slowed down and got ready to dock the small watercraft. As they got closer, they both saw a figure standing on the end of the dock waiting for them._

_Paddy docked the watercraft and opened the canopy of the craft and the person on the docked helped Padme out of the craft._

_" Padme it's so great to have you home." Ruwee stepping back so that way Padme could fully get out of the watercraft. " Your mother has been so worry that you wouldn't come."_

_" Hey daddy," Padme coming up to her father. " I had to come back here for a couple of days so that way I can clear my head." she said as she threw her arms around father and gave him a hug._

_" I understand I just wish that you don't have to leave so soon." Ruwee hugging his youngest daughter._

_" Well we better get inside before we get wet," Padme pulled away from her father and looked over to the mountains and saw the dark heavy clouds heading their way. " Plus I have to show mom that I'm here, and I bet she has lunch ready too." _

_" You know her." Ruwee turned and lead his daughter towards the house, and to the lunch that is waiting for them._

_Walking into the house Padme could smell some kind of soup and even a baked pastry that was filled with her favorite fruit._

_" Padme you're here at last." Jobal turned around from the dining table and saw her husband and youngest daughter come walking into the room._

_" Yes mommy I'm here," Padme came up to her mother and hugging her. " Oh man that smells so great." _

_" I was so worried that you would leave sooner for Coruscant." Jobal held Padme close to her. " Thank you, to bad that Sola can't be here this weekend both kids are sick. Well lets eat before the food gets cold." Jobal said letting go of her daughter so that way she could wipe tears away from her eyes._

_Jobal didn't want to really tell Padme the fear that she has for her daughter, and it was the same fear that she had when Trade Federation invasion and even tried to kidnap her daughter, and that feeling goes towards the Chancellor, she has a feeling that he was behind the attack, even though at the time he was only Senator, before becoming the Chancellor._

_They sat down at the table and began eating their lunch and just having a great family time; Jobal was telling Padme about what was going on around town, while Ruwee was telling about what he was doing at the University._

_After lunch they went into the living room and sat down and was watching a holo-video when there was a knock on the door._

_" Who could that be?" Padme looked over to her father. " I didn't tell anyone that I was heading here." _

_" I'll see just sit there." Ruwee looked at both his wife and daughter as he got up from the couch._

_Leaving the living room and heading into the foyer and up to the door. Slowly opening the door and smiling when he saw an old friend standing in front of him._

_" She will be glad to see you." Ruwee smiling the person. " Please come in and get out of the nasty rain." he said stepping aside so that the person could come in out of the rain._

_" Thank you Mr. Naberrie." the young lady stepped inside the foyer. " I had a feeling that she would be here." _

_" She just arrived here before lunch." Ruwee and the young lady began heading for the living room._

_" Who is it daddy?" Padme said without taking her eyes off the holo-screen._

_" I knew that you would be here." the young lady said coming into the room._

_" Oh my gods Sabe` what are you doing here?" Padme jumped when she heard her dear friend's voice._

_" I wanted to see you, and also make sure that you were fine," Sabe` came up to her old friend and giving her a hug. " I just had a very strange dream about you." was all she said._

_" I see, well I'm fine." was all Padme said knowing that Sabe`'s dreams were sometime visions and she always took extra measure of protection when she heard what they were about._

_Now she wonder what scared her old handmaiden, bodyguard, decoy and best friend so badly that she had to come looking for her just to make sure that she was fine._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_After a very stormy night, the morning came with heavy fog rolling through the mountains and lightly mist across the lake._

_The cry of the loon could be heard echoing across the lake and up into the open window._

_" Good morning Milady, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." the maid said as she was bustling around the room._

_Padme sat up and rubbed her eyes before stretching, " Thank you, Khrystle." Padme got up out of bed and headed for her refresher._

_Twenty minutes later she was downstairs sitting at the dining table with her parents and best friend Sabe`._

_" So Sabe` what are you doing now?" Padme said as she took a bite out of her pastry. _

_" Because I know that you are not working here on Naboo."_

_" Um... I'm working off world at the moment." Sabe` looking down hoping that Padme doesn't get upset when she hears the news. " Well I'm working on Alderaan now." _

_" Cool, well I'm done here, why don't we go into town and get a few things." Padme stood up and motion for Sabe` to follow her._

_" That sound like a great idea." Sabe` smiled as they walked out of the house._

_" I thought we could spend the day together and I also need to pick up a few things before heading to Coruscant." Padme slipped her arm through her friend's arm and they headed off to the small town._

_Ten minutes later both girls was walking the streets and looking into the windows of a couple of shops._

_" So your working on Alderaan that's great, I was so worried about you and if you there was going to a job that you wanted." Padme stopped at a little cafe`._

_" Well it's a good job and am also seeing someone, and he is very sweet and I love him." Sabe` said as they went into the cafe`._

_" Oh my gods you have a boyfriend, I'm so happy for you." Padme almost squall. " So what is he like and what does he do." _

_" Well he is tall, dark wavy hair, blue eyes, and he is a little muscular built." Sabe` sat down at one of the small tables. " And he is a doctor, and I met him while we were working with some refugees on the Outer Rim." _

_" Wow, he sounds like someone from my dreams." Padme picked up the small menu that was on the table. " So does this guy have a name?"_

_" Yes, Cayden." was all Sabe` as the waiter came up to them._

_They order their teas and small pastries as they continue talking about Sabe`'s doctor boyfriend._

_" I know there is something else that you're not telling me Sabe`." Padme sipped on her tea._

_" Well the past couple of days I have been thinking about you, and then I realized that I miss my old life as your handmaiden, bodyguard and decoy and the times we would have slumber parties in your private quarters." Sabe` took a small bite out of her cream puff._

_" Yeah I miss those days too, but I know there was something that has you frighten, because you wouldn't have flown all the way here from Alderaan." Padme looked at her friend and could see that what she said was true there was something that had truly frighten Sabe`_

_" Ok you're right, I had a vision, and it had something to do Coruscant, an explosion and then some type of creatures that was highly poisons that was coming after you." Sabe` looked at Padme and tears welled in her eyes. " I have a feeling that you area going to die." _

_" I see, but are you sure that it wasn't just a nightmare?" Padme took hold of Sabe`'s hand._

_" No Padme it wasn't a nightmare, I had this vision three times and you know what that means." Sabe` looked straight in Padme's eyes and she could tell that Padme knew exactly what she was means. " And when I have them three times in a row they do come true." _

_" Yes I know, and I promise you that I will be very careful and if it makes you feel better then I will keep my new bodyguards, handmaidens and decoys very close by me." Padme gave Sabe`'s hand a lightly squeeze._

_" Ok thanks but if something happens please let me know." was all Sabe` said as they finished up their teas and cream puffs._

_Thirty minutes later they began to head back to the house due to the storm was coming through again, and once they were back at the house, Sabe` was saying goodbye to the Naberrie's and headed back to the transport station and headed back to Alderaan._

_Later that night Padme went to bed and mostly tossed and turn half the night because she couldn't really sleep due to the visions that Sabe` had about her._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_Padme was sitting by the window taking down her hair before running the brush through it and then taking one rubber band before taking the sides and the front of her hair and pulling back before running the brush through it one more time._

_After putting her brush down she just sat there and listen to children laughing from the small playhouse, and now she was wishing that she really did listen to her mother and took some time off and have sometime for herself, meet a man settle down, marry and have kids. But instead she decide to go straight to work for the new Queen, who wanted her to take a Senator's place who just passed away._

_She just smiled as she just sat there and listen to her two nieces laughing as they ran around a tree, which has been growing there since she was a little girl._

_Getting up from her seat, going over to her bed, picked up the light spring dress, and putting it on. Once dressed she headed out the door and went of the room and headed downstairs._

_" Padme here is your drink that you wanted." Jobal said as her youngest daughter came into the kitchen._

_" Thanks mom where is Sola?" Padme said before taking a sip of her drink._

_" She is upstairs." Jobal said watching Padme walk out of the kitchen._

_Going to the bench that was under the tree and sitting down so that way she could watch her two nieces._

_" Hey Padme so did you finish your meetings with the Queen?" Sola asked as she sat down beside her sister._

_" It was only one meeting, and the Queen had some information to pass along." Padme said as she watched Ryoo and Pooja playing a game of tag._

_" It's about that Military Creation Act, am I correct Padme." Sola asked because she is worried for her sister, and she has a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to her._

_All Padme could do is think of the Military Creation Act which is now before the Senate was the most important piece of business in many years, and of course that holds the implications for the Republic even beyond those during the dark time when Padme was Queen of Naboo, and the Trade Federation had tried to conquer Naboo and lost._

_" So the Republic is all in a tumult, but not to fear, for Senator Amidala will put everything all right." Sola said with somewhat sarcasm in her tone._

_All Padme could do is look at her sister in total surprise at her sisters sarcasm and it left her totally speechless._

_" Well that's what you do, right Padme?" Sola said so innocently._

_" Well it's what am trying to do Sola." Padme said before taking a sip of her tea._

_" I know and that's all you every try to do." Sola said looking sad at her sister and showing her what she afraid for her._

_" And what is that suppose to mean Sola, I am a Senator after all that is what I do." Padme said as she looked at her sister with puzzlement on her face._

_" Yes now you are a Senator after serving as a Queen, which is probably with many more offices ahead of her." Sola said before calling out to her girls and told them to ease up just a little bit._

_" You know you speak like it's a bad thing Sola." Padme said taking another sip of her drink._

_" Well it's a great thing Padme, and if you're doing it all for the right reasons." Sola said looking at her earnestly._

_" There you go again, and what is that's suppose to mean?" Padme asked looking at her older sister._

_" Well I think that you have convinced yourself that you are indispensable to the Republic, and that they couldn't get along at all with you Padme." Sola shrugged as if she was so sure of herself._

_" Um ... take what?" Padme smiled as to show her sister that her words had caught her off guard._

_" Look at them. I see the sparkle in your eyes when you watch my children. I know how much you love them Padme." Sola said as she looked over to her daughters._

_" Of course I do, why wouldn't I." Padme said finishing her drink._

_" Then wouldn't you like to have children of you own Padme, and a family of your own?" Sola asked._

_" I ... well ... um ... I'm working right now for something that I deeply believe in, and for something that's very important." Padme looked at her sister with wide eyes as she had to stop and then started several times before answering her sister._

_" I see, and then after this is all settled, the Military Creation Act is far behind you, then you'll find something else that will become important Padme." Sola said as she looked straight a her sister and she had worry in her eyes._

_" Sola how can you say that to me." Padme said almost in tears, because she knew her sister was right._

_" Because it's true Padme and you know I'm right too. So are you going to do something just for yourself Sis, I'm just worried about you that's all." Sola said taking a hold of her sister's hand and held it._

_" I am." Padme said as tears welled in her eyes._

_" You do know what I mean Padme." Sola squeezed Padme's hand gently._

_" You know that everyone is to be defined by their children." Padme gave a little laugh and shook her head, before turning her attention to Ryoo and Pooja._

_" Of course not Padme, it's not like that at all. Or not just that. I was talking about something bigger, Sis. You spend all of your time worrying about the problems of others, and of planet's dispute with that planet, or whether this trade guild is acting fairly towards that system. All of your energy is being thrown out there to try to make the lives of everyone else better." Sola said._

_" And what so wrong with that?" Padme asked._

_" What about your life Padme? Have you ever thought about what might make your life better? Well most people who have been in public service as long as you have would retired by now. I do know that you get satisfaction in helping other people. That's pretty obvious. But what about something deeper for you? What about love, Sis? And yes, what about having kids? Have you even thought about it? Have you even wondered what it might be like for you to settle down and concern yourself with those things that will make your own life fuller?" Sola asked in all seriousness._

_Padme just sat there and found herself holding back the words, but they all seemed so hollow to her mostly at that particular moment, watching her nieces playing around the backyard of the house._

_And for the first time in many days, Padme's thoughts roamed free of her responsibities, free of the important vote she would have to cast in the Senate in less than a month. And somehow, the words Military Creation Act couldn't filter through the whimsical song that Ryoo and Pooja were then making up about R2-D2._

_And then her thoughts began to drift to the one person who haunts her dreams, and she wonders what he was doing and if he even thinks about her like she thinks about him._

_*(pages 17-20 of Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones by R.A. Salvatore)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_Padme as sitting behind her desk and looking at all the clutter that was scattered all over her desk. She also began to think about many of her colleagues will be voting mostly based on their personal gain - everything from potential contracts to supply the army for their home systems to direct payoffs from some of the commerce guilds - rather than on what was best for the Republic._

_There was loud commotion coming from outside that caused Padme to get up and go to the window and looking down upon the complex courtyard and saw a group of men jostling and fighting as the Naboo security forces rushed in to take control of the situation._

_Padme jumped when she heard a sharp rap on the door of her office, which caused her to turn around as the door slid open and Captain Panaka came into the room._

_" Good afternoon Senator, I'm just checking to see if everything is ok?" Panaka, who had once served as her personal bodyguard when she was the Queen of Naboo._

_" Good afternoon Captain, um ... shouldn't you be seeing to the security of Queen Jamillia?" asked as she noticed another man with the Captain Panaka._

_" She is protected Senator, I can assure you." Panaka nodded._

_" From those people that are standing outside the complex." Padme nodded towards the window of the disturbance beyond._

_" Oh them they are spice miners, and what's the problem they have is mostly contract issues. So it's nothing to really concern yourself over Senator. Actually, I was on my way here to speck with you anyway, and it's about the security for your return trip to Coruscant." Panaka explained._

_" I see but I'm leaving in a few weeks." Padme said wondering why he was so worried about her safety._

_" Which will give us more time to properly prepare for the security measures for you." Panaka said as he went over the window and looked out._

_Padme knew better to argue with the stubborn man, and since she would be flying an official starship of the Naboo fleet. She also knew Panaka had the right, and not the responsibility, to get involved. And to be honest, his concern for her really pleased her, although she will never admit it to him._

_It was the shouting outside that made her have an unsettling thought, and then Sola's words came back to her, along with the images of Ryoo and Pooja. How she loved those two carefree little sprites._

_" Senator Padme?" Panaka said as he was drawing her out of her private thoughts._

_" Yes Captain?" Padme said as she turned her attention back to Panaka._

_" We really should discuss all the security procedures." he said as he waited for her to take a seat behind her desk._

_Padme just nodded and went back to her seat and sat down and motion for Captain Panaka to have a seat._

_So for the rest of the afternoon all they did was discuss the security for her on her trip back to Coruscant._

_It was around five in the evening Padme left the complex and got home just in time for dinner._

_" Padme dinner is ready and we will wait for you until finish getting undress and is comfy." Jobal said as she smiled at Padme as she came into the kitchen._

_" Yes mother give me ten minutes, but please just start without me." Padme said kissing her mother on the cheek._

_" Are you sure we can wait it's no problem Padme." Jobal watched her youngest daughter head for the door of the kitchen._

_" I'm sure mother." was all Padme said before leaving her mother standing there just shaking her head at her._

_Padme hurried up the stairs and into her room, she undid the buttons on her dress before going into the closet and looking for a peasant's pants and cotton shirt to put on._

_Pulling off the dress and all the underclothes before putting on pants and shirt, then she went over to her vanity table sat down and started taking her hair down, before running her brush through her hair before pulling it into a ponytail._

_Going back downstairs and going into the dining room where she saw not only her parents but her sister Sola, brother-in-law Darred Janren - Naberrie and her two nieces Ryoo and Pooja all sitting around the dinner table._

_" Hey everyone am sorry that I'm late." Padme said sitting down between her nieces._

_" So how was things at work, we saw the holo-news and the crowds that was outside of the Senate complex." Sola said as she took a sip of her drink._

_" Yes I know about the crowd that was outside the complex because I saw them from my office window." Padme said as she began eating her dinner._

_" Do you know who they were Padme?" Jobal asked as she took a sip of her drink._

_" Yes mom I know who they were." Padme said looking at her mom and saw how worried she was for her._

_" Oh and who were they?" Ruwee asked as he finished his dinner._

_" They are Spice Miners, and all I can say is that they are Queen Jamillia's problem not mine." Padme said giving her parents a smile._

_" Your right about one thing they are Queen Jamillia's problem and not our daughter's." Jobal said as she looked across the table to her husband._

_" Your right dear well the game is about to come on, and dinner was great as always." Ruwee said getting up from the table and going over to his wife and kissing her before heading into the living room with his drink._

_The guys went into the living room, while the ladies cleared the table and cleaned the dishes before joining the guys in the living room and the game that was on the holo-screen._

_Two hours later Padme was saying goodnight to her parents before heading upstairs to her bed while she got undress put on her nightclothes before climbing into the bed and falling sound asleep._

_*(pages 24-26: Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones by R.A. Salvatore)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_" Ruben, when Captain Panaka comes into the office please send him in then you may leave for the day and be with your family." Padme said as she stepped out of the office._

_" Yes Milady I will send them when they show up and thank you ma'am." Ruben said as he nodded to Padme._

_Padme nodded and went back to her room and sat down at her desk when there was some commotion coming from the courtyard and there was the small group of Spice Miners yelling again for unfair wages and some broken contracts._

_Padme looked around on her desk and found the holo-disk that she had been looking for. Picking it up and putting into the holo player and began going over some documents that she need to go over before she had to go to back to Coruscant._

_" Excuse me Milady I hope that we aren't interrupting anything important?" Captain Panaka said coming into the room._

_" No Captain not at all please come in, and have a seat, I can have Ruben get us something to drink before he leaves for the day." Padme said motioning for the chairs in front of her desk._

_" That would be good Milady, I would have some tea." Captain Panaka said as he looked over to Ruben and he nodded._

_" I think I'll have the same thing please." Captain Typho said sitting down._

_" Please bring us three teas Ruben, and then you can leave after wards." Padme said as she nodded to her aide._

_" Yes Milady three cups of tea coming up." Ruben said as he headed out of the Senator's office and going into his and to the Caf machine and made three teas._

_Putting the three cups on a tray along with sugar, and cream before taking into the other room._

_" I didn't know if the Gentlemen need sugar and cream, so I just put it in the sugar and creamer." Ruben said coming into the room and putting the tray down on Padme's desk._

_" Thank you Ruben that will be all for the day, and I hope that you have a great night." Padme said giving her faithful aide a smile._

_" Thank you Milady, I will and I hope that you have a great evening and I very safe trip back to Coruscant, I will miss you." Ruben said giving her a smile too._

_" Thanks and if you change your mind you know that you can always come and work for me on Coruscant too." Padme said knowing that he wouldn't come due to his wife, who is expecting their first child in a couple of months._

_" I would have to really think very hard on that, well goodnight Captains." Ruben said bow his head to the two guards before leaving the room and office all together so that we can get home to his wife._

_" So what news do you have for me?" Padme asked as she poured the cream into her tea._

_" Well I can say that it's not good news." Captain Panaka said giving the Senator a worried look._

_" We have suspected all along that Count Dooku and his separatists would court the Trade Federation and the various commercial guilds." Padme replied as she tried to put on a good face for the two men sitting in front of her._

_" Now that the Trade Federation has thrown themselves in with the Separatists we can expect that soon the Republic will start to tear apart." Captain Typho said as he took a sip of his tea._

_" Viceroy Gunray is an opportunist, He will do anything that he believe that will benefit him financially. His loyalties end at his purse. Count Dooku must be offering him a favorable trade agreements, free run to produce goods without regard to the conditions of the workers or the effect on the environment. Viceroy Gunray has left more than one planet as a barren dead ball, floating in space. Or perhaps Count Dooku is offering the Trade Federation absolute control of lucrative markets, without competition." Padme said as she looked from one Captain to the other._

_" I'm more than concerned with the implications to you, Senator. We both know that the separatists have shown themselves not to be above violence, there have been assassination attempts across the Republic." Panaka said as he drew a curious stare from Padme._

_" But wouldn't Count Dooku and the separatists consider Senator Amidala almost an ally at this time?" Captain Typho interjected, and both Padme and Panaka looked at him in surprise because he is usually so quiet._

_" Let me get this perfectly clear Captain, I'm no friend to any one who would try to dissolve the Republic." Padme quickly gave the Captain an angry glare, just as her tone in voice left no room for debate._

_In the few years that she has been Senator Amidala, she has shown herself to be among the most loyal and powerful supporters of the Republic, as a legislator who is determined to improve the system, but to do so within the framework of the Republic's constitution. _

_" I agree Senator, and I mean no offense. But on this issue concerning the creation of an army of the Republic, you have remained firmly in the court of negotiation over force. Would not the separatists agree with your vote?" Typho said with a bow. _

_Padme just sat there and thought for a moment of what he was saying and he did have a point._

_" Count Dooku has thrown in with Nute Gunray, say the reports, and the mere fact that demands that we tighten up security about you Senator." Panaka cut in and his tone was very flat and determined._

_" Please don't speak about me as though I'm not even here Captain." Padme scold the older man, but he didn't even blink an eye._

_" In matter of security, Senator, but you are not here, well at least, your voice isn't. My nephew has reported to me, and it is his responsibilities on this matter that can't be undermined, so we will take all precautions." the elder Captain replied._

_With that, he bowed his head curtly, stood up, and walked out of the office, and Padme knew he was right and she was better off because he dared to point it out to her. _

_" We will be vigilant, Senator." the young man said._

_" I have my duty, and that duty demands that I soon return to Coruscant." She said with a sigh._

_" And I have my duty too Milady." Typho assured her, and like his uncle he bowed his head before standing up and following his uncle out of the off._

_Padme watched him and his uncle leave the office, and with a sigh she began to remember Sola's words to her and she began to honestly wonder if she would ever find the opportunity to follow her sister's advice - and that advice was becoming very strangely tempting at this particular moments._

_Getting up and she gather up some things that she need to read some more on, and left the office and headed home for the day._

_Walking into the house she saw a note from her mother saying that she was over at the neighbors and her father was working today, so she headed up stairs to her room, but instead of working like she was going to do; she climbed into bed and fell asleep._

_* (pages 32-34 - Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones by R.A. Salvatore)_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_The rumble of thunder echoed through the valley and the heavy winds blew the sheets of rain onto the panes of glass of tightly closed window._

_Padme rolled over on to her back and realized that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep due to the tropical storm that was coming in from the ocean._

_Getting up out of bed Padme went over to the chair and picked up the blue robe that was laying across the back of it._

_Leaving her bedroom, she quietly headed down the stairs, went into the kitchen, went to Caf machine, and made herself a cup of tea._

_Heading out to the sunroom Padme sat down on the porch swing and laid her head back and closed her eyes so that way she could just listen to the pounding of rain hitting the glass windows, and then rumble of thunder shortly after the sky lit up by the lightening. _

_" Can't sleep sweetie?" Jobal asked as she came into the room and sat down at the small table._

_" No, I was sleeping pretty good but the storm woke me up, and I thought it would be a good idea just to get up instead trying to go back to sleep." Padme said opening up eyes and taking a sip of her tea._

_" Well I wish I could say the same thing for me, the reason for me is I'm worried about your safety. I hate to say this but I just wish that you didn't take the Senate's seat after Senator Vancil passed away." Jobal said as her eyes welled up with tears._

_" I know mother, and am beginning to wonder the same thing too. Maybe it's time that I start thinking about myself and not everyone in the galaxy." Padme said as she pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees._

_" Really well that's glad to know, I'm just want you to be happy and lately you haven't been and I think it has something to do with you life on Coruscant." Jobal said as Ruwee came out into room._

_" Morning, don't tell me that am interrupting girl talk?" Ruwee said as he stood next to the table with his Caf in his hand._

_" Morning daddy, no your not interrupting anything I was telling mom that I'm being to feel that my all my work is for nothing, and maybe I'm making a mistake staying in the Senate." Padme said giving her father a warn smile._

_" I see, well I do have to agree with your mother, you don't seem like my happy baby girl that you used to me, and I hate to say this but you are looking older than your age." Ruwee said giving his daughter a sad looking smile._

_" Gee thanks daddy, but you know what your right I do look older and there are times I feel it too. I have been thinking lately that this will be my last term in the Senate, after this vote on the Military Creation Act, I think I'm going to announce my retirement." Padme said giving both her parents a tired looking smile._

_" Oh Padme you don't have to do that just because of what we are telling you, if helping people makes you feel better then stay." Jobal said in total surprise that her youngest daughter really wanted to leave everything that she has been working on._

_" No mother what you have been telling me doesn't have anything to do with me wanting to leave the Senate, like I said this is something that I have been thinking about for a while now. And what good is all the work I'm doing when nothing really isn't being done to help the people who really need the help. I hate to say this but a good majority of the Senators in the Senate are corrupted and all they care about is themselves and not the people they are representing." Padme taking another sip of her tea._

_" That's really a shame, and the Chancellor isn't doing anything about these people." Ruwee said looking straight at his wife._

_" Oh please who do you think is one of the corrupt people I'm talking about, I wish there was some way to get him out of office, I can't believe that everyone voted to keep him in office way pass his term, I still believe that he paid for those votes." Padme said just as a loud commotion interrupted her._

_" Oh good the girls are here, I always said that there is something not right with that man, something very evil." Ruwee said as his two granddaughters came running out into the sunroom._

_" Grandpa!" the two girls yelled out at the same time._

_" Quiet you two your going to wake up everyone." Sola said as stepped into the room._

_" It's alright Sola I'm awake hey girlies how are you guys doing?" Padme said sitting up and putting her feet on the floor._

_" Aunt Padme!" both girls yelling running over to her and being careful not to spill her tea that was in her hand._

_" Padme it's good to see that you are here, mom and dad are watching the girls while Darren and I are gone for the weekend, where we are going I have no idea. He is surprising me." Sola said coming over to her parents and giving them each a kiss on the cheek._

_" That's so romantic, and you two do need some time to be alone without little eyes around." Jobal said smiling over to her older daughter._

_" True it's been a while since we have some alone time, um ... did we interrupt anything here?" Sola asked as she saw tear streaks on Padme's face._

_" No not really, I was just telling mom and dad that I'm thinking about leaving the Senate after the huge vote on the Military Creation Act." Padme said giving her sister a small smile._

_" Oh Padme that's great news, I glad to see that you are taking my advice about getting a real life." Sola said realizing that her parents didn't know about her talk with Padme._

_" Not really Sola, I really have been thinking about this for a very long time. And your advice really didn't have anything to do with my decietion on the matter." Padme said getting up and heading back into the house._

_" Oops ... I wasn't suppose to say anything about that subject." Sola watch her baby sister head into the house._

_" I see, I think everything really isn't going so well in the Senate and I believe she is tired of it." Jobal said as she took a sip of her Caf._

_" I see, I think it also has something to do with a few assassination attempts on a few Senators who don't agree with some things that were to be voted on in the Senate, and Padme is one of those Senators who are against some of the issues and the most important one that is coming up is the Military Creation Act." Sola said as she saw a very frighten look come across her mother's face._

_" Yes she is totally against that bill and there are lot of people in the Senate who want to see it pass too, and they will do anything to get it pass, which means to get rid of anyone who stands in their way to what they want. She is right there is corruption in the Senate and there really any help at all, so the whole galaxy is going to pay for it too." Ruwee said taking a sip of his Caf._

_" True, well I better get going Darren is waiting in the speeder, now you two behave for grandma and grandpa see you in a couple of days." Sola walked over to her two daughters and gave them both hugs and kisses before going over to her parents and hugging them and kissing them on their cheeks again._

_" Yes mommy we will." her oldest daughter said as Padme came back out with a new cup of tea._

_" Darren is waiting for you in the kitchen, you have a great time and I hope to see you soon. Love you sis." Padme hugged and kissed her big sister on the cheek._

_" Thanks and I will, see you soon too, love you too Paddy." Sola said before going back into the house to where her husband sat at the kitchen bar waiting for her._

_" Sorry about that, ready to go." Sola came over to her husband and taking the to go cup from him._

_" That's ok Paddy made us some tea and Caf to go." Darren said as they headed out of the house and to the speeder outside for them._

_Padme came back over to the swing again and sat between her nieces and they began to swing very slowly._

_" Well I'll go inside and start breakfast, any request?" Jobal asked looking at her two granddaughters and daughter._

_" No, request from me, I'll have whatever daddy is having, what about you guys." Padme looked down from one girl to another._

_" We will have the same thing please Grampe." the youngest granddaughter said._

_" Ok then an Nerf, cheese omelet it is." Jobal smiled at the three girls before walking into the house and kitchen._

_" Daddy, if you and mommy aren't using the lake house I was wondering if I could live there when I retire?" Padme asked as the girls got up and headed back into the house to help their grandmother fix breakfast._

_" I was thinking about the same thing, besides the house really belongs to you." Ruwee looked up to his daughter, watched her very closely, and saw her put her feet back up on the swing and relaxed some._

_" That is right I did by it shortly after I became Queen. I let you know how things are going and when I leave, I'll give you and mommy a week advance so that way you two can get someone to the house and air it out for me. I noticed the last time we were there it had some musty smell to it." Padme said as Ryoo came outside with the glasses and Pooja came out with forks._

_" Ok we can do that for you, oh goody breakfast must be done, and let me guess we have to come and serve ourselves." Ruwee laughed as the two girls sat the table for breakfast._

_" Yes Grampe we are to get you and Auntie Paddy and tell you breakfast is ready." Ryoo said crossing her legs, as if she had to use the potty._

_" Ok we are on our way now, and you young lady go to the potty." Padme smiled at her little niece who was trying not to wet her bloomers._

_Every one met back into the kitchen and got their breakfast before heading back to the sunroom and sitting down at the small table, where they had the two little girls tell them about their week in school._

_After breakfast, the thunderstorm ended but the rain and wind still blew so the only thing Padme could do was go, back to bed and sleep some while it was quiet in the house, because the two girls were asleep too._

_Going into the bedroom, she took off her robe and climbed back into bed where she fell sound asleep listening to sound of the rain hitting the windows of her room._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_" It's time Milady." Captain Typho said as he came into the ship's lounge._

_" Ok. You going to be ok here Corde`." Padme asked as she saw Corde come into the lounge dress as Senator Amidala._

_" Yes Milady I'm going to be fine, you better hurry and change ships so that way we can be on Coruscant before late morning or early afternoon." Corde said coming up to Padme and giving her a sisterly hug._

_" Ok see you when we land on Coruscant then." Padme putting on the helmet on her head before following Captain Typho off the ship and going over to the two star ships._

_Padme walked to her ship, climbed on board, and sat down in the cockpit before closing the canopy hatch. Once inside the cockpit Padme began doing her checklist and starting up the engines of her ship._

_" Ok we have clearance for takeoff so lets do this, and stay close to me and we will stay close to the Cruiser." Captain Typho said as they started to take off._

_" Roger that, Captain." Padme said as they flew off into the atmosphere and then into the outer space region of the planet's atmosphere._

_Once they were far enough from the planet, they set their course for Coruscant and went into hyperspace._

_Two hours later four starships skimmed past the great skyscrapers of Coruscant, weaving in and out of the huge amber structures, artificial stalagmites rising higher and higher over the years, and now obscuring the natural formations of the planet unlike anywhere else in the known galaxy._

_One of the star fighters led the procession; the pilot was veering around and about nearly every passing towers, and was running point for the second ship, the Naboo Royal Cruiser. Followed by two more fighters, that was running swiftly and very close to the Royal Cruiser, as to shielded her, as the pilots are ready to instantly intercept any threats that may come their way._

_They avoided the most heavily trafficked routes of the great city, because that is where any potential enemies could be hiding in the cover of the thousands of ordinary vehicles._

_Many people knew that Senator Amidala of Naboo was returning back to the Senate after the vacation that the Senate was on, She here to cast her vote against the creation of an army to assist the overwhelmed Jedi in their dealings with the increasingly antagonistic separatist movement, and there were many factions that did not want such a vote to be cast. _

_The young Senator has made many enemies during her reign as Naboo's Queen, very powerful enemies with great resources at their disposal, and with, perhaps, enough hatred for the very beautiful young Senator to put some of those resources to work to her detriment._

_The two star fighters landed before the Royal Cruiser, but once the Cruiser touched the landing platform the two fighter pilots opened up the canopies and climbed down from their cockpits. _

_" We made it, I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all." Typho said as his fellow fighter pilot leapt down from the wing of the ship and came over to stand next to him._

_" There's always danger, Captain. Sometimes we're just lucky enough to avoid it." the other pilot said in a female voice._

_Captain Typho was about to respond, but paused and looked back towards the cruiser just as the ramp was lowering to the platform._

_Two Naboo guards appeared, very alert and ready, with their blaster rifles presented before them. Next to come down, the ramp was Senator Amidala all dressed in her Senatorial attire of black and white robes and dress, and on her head was an all-black headdress._

_Before anyone knew it, there was very loud explosion, which knocked everyone that was on the landing platform down to the ground._

_" No!" Typho yelled out as he scrambled to his knees and turned about._

_All that anyone could see was pieces of burning metal spread all over the landing platform, as the remaining hulk of the Royal Cruiser burned brightly, and there not far from the wreckage laid seven bodies. And one of those bodies wore a very decorated raiment's that Typho knew so very well._

_Since the Captain was a war veteran he seen a lot of people die very violently, and looking at those bodies, and then looking at Amidala's beautiful robes, at their placement about the very still form, he instinctively knew. _

_The woman's wounds were surely mortal. She was fast dying if not already dead._

_* (pages 37-40 of Chapter 4 of Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones by R.A. Salvatore)_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_The treaty was just wrapping up on Ansion and everyone was shaking hands and saying goodbye to the two hooded figures as they boarded their shuttle._

_" Ok Anakin it's time to go home, I can't wait to get back to the temple so that way I can have a nice hot shower, meal and comfy bed. I will want to sleep for the rest of the week." Obi-Wan said as they made their way to cockpit of the shuttle._

_" That is wonderful to hear, and yes you mostly need that shower, as for me food and bed will do me just fine and I can't wait for that too." Anakin said as he gave his Jedi Master a cocky smile._

_" Why do I have a feeling that's it's not your bed that you want to be in?" Obi-Wan sat down in the co-pilot's chair._

_" Well not for a couple of days anyway, because like you all I want to do is sleep for a few days." Anakin said as he plop down in the pilot's chair._

_" You better hope that the Padawans' Masters don't catch any of you together." Obi-Wan just shook his head and hoping that Anakin wouldn't get caught messing around with the girls._

_" Now who said anything about it being someone from the Temple." Anakin smiled and before starting up the engines of the shuttle and they lifted upward and headed straight for outer space._

_Ten minutes later, they were in the atmosphere and was ready to go into hyperspace. Obi-Wan sat there and set the coordinates in the Nav-computer before getting up and leaving his Padawan going to his sleeping quarters._

_" Good, we are to go so that means we are going to be there faster, and that way I can finally see her." Anakin said to himself as he hit the hyperspace button and the stars blurred in front of him._

_Anakin moved his hand over to the Nav-computer and began changing the coordinates that Obi-Wan had put in there a few minutes ago._

_" Ok I'm back and I feel a little better. Um ... Anakin ... You have reset the coordinates!" Obi-Wan said to his young Padawan. _

_" All I did was lengthen our time in hyperspace just a bit, so that way we'll come out closer to the planet is all." Anakin explained._

_Obi-Wan gave a great and resigned sigh, and sat back down at the console, and noticing the coordinates that Anakin had put in. And now there wasn't anything he could do but sit back and pray to the gods that when they exit hyperspace that they won't hit anything._

_" We can't exit hyperspace too close to Coruscant's approach lanes, Anakin. Because there's way too much congestion for a safe flight. How many times have I already explained all this to you." Obi-Wan said with a very heavy sigh and just shook his head._

_" But ..." Anakin started to say but never finished because Obi-Wan interrupted him._

_" Anakin." Obi-Wan said pointedly, as if he were scolding a pet perootu cat, and he began to tightened his jaw and stared very hard at his Padawan._

_" Yes, Master." Anakin said looking down obediently because he knew he did something wrong._

_" I know that you're anxious to get home, and we have been away for way to long." Obi-Wan just glared at Anakin for just a moment longer, before he conceded._

_Anakin didn't look up, but his Master could tell that he began to smile knowing that Obi-Wan agreed with him._

_" Ok but never do this again." Obi-Wan just warned him, before getting up from his chair and left the cockpit of the shuttle._

_Anakin considered their current destination, and who waited for them there, but the scolding was all worth it, even if his resetting of the coordinates had bought him only a few extra hours on Coruscant. So now, he was getting anxious to get there, though not for the reason Obi-Wan had stated. It wasn't the Jedi Temple that was beckoning him, earlier in the morning he had heard rumors that a certain Senator was coming back to Coruscant, who was also the former Queen of Naboo, and she was on her way to address the Senate._

_Padme Amidala Naberrie._

_The name resonated in Anakin's very heart and soul. It was hard to believe that they haven't seen each other in over a decade, when him, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon helped her with the struggle with the Trade Federation on Naboo. At the tender age of nine when he first laid eyes on her, he knew that she was the woman that he was going to marry._

_Anakin just knew without a question and all the images of the beautiful Padme Amidala had stayed with him, had been burned into his every dream and fantasy, every day since he had left Naboo with Obi-Wan over a decade ago._

_He could still smell the freshness of her hair, and even could still see the sparkle of intelligence and passion in her wondrous brown eyes, could even still hear the melody that was Padme's voice._

_Anakin let his hands return to the controls of the Nav-computer; maybe he could find a little used lane through the Coruscant's traffic congestions just to get them home faster._

_Once he finish doing that he got up and left the cockpit and heading into the kitchen area to make him something to eat, before taking it to his sleeping quarters so that way he could lay down for a couple of hours before they get to Coruscant._

_* (pages 40-43 of Chapter 4 of Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones by R.A. Salvatore.)_


End file.
